This invention relates to compound archery bows, and more particularly to a compound archery bow in which the draw lengths and pull weights are adjustable over an operative range.
Compound archery bows have been provided heretofore in a wide variety of structural configurations. Included are those described in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,060,066 and 4,593,674. In all prior art compound archery bows, however, the draw lengths and pull weights are adjustable either by varying the diameters of the cams and their eccentric pivot points relative to their centers, or by adjusting the lead-out of the bow string. If the bow string is lengthened, the draw length and pull weight are both increased. However, this is effective only to the limit of full wrap on the cams. If the bow string is shortened, the draw length and pull weight are both decreased. However, this is effective only to the limit of the decreased rotation of the cams. These requirements necessitate the costly inventory of a large number of cams and incur considerable time and inconvenience in making such substitutions.